


like watching Paris from an express caboose heading in the opposite direction

by carolss



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Julian sabia que ele não tinha o direito de interferir





	like watching Paris from an express caboose heading in the opposite direction

Quando Julian chegou no promenade Ziyal já estava lá, embora não houvesse nenhum sinal de Garak ainda. Ele decidiu esperar até que o alfaiate chegasse até se juntar a ela.

A parte mesquinha da sua mente dizia para ele que ele tinha o direito de ressentir a garota, afinal ele nunca tinha convidado O’Brien ou qualquer outro para os seus almoços com Garak desde que ele havia chegado na estação. Mas desde que a garota e Garak tinham começado a se falar ela era uma presença constante nos almoços deles.

Julian tentou fazer essa parte de si mesmo calar a boca, afinal sua parte racional e sua parte com compaixão sabiam que era injusto e ele gostava de pensar que estas partes eram mais ele do que as de ciúme, afinal é claro que Ziyal iria querer passar a maior quantidade de tempo possível com o único outro cardassiano na estação, e uma das poucas pessoas que não olhavam para ela como se ela fosse algo errado, algo que nunca deveria existir. Ele tentava se colocar no lugar dela, Jullian era uma anomalia mas ninguém poderia saber isso apenas olhando para ele, enquanto a garota carregava sua pele cinza candassiana e as rijas do nariz bajorano aonde quer que ela fosse. Ela sempre chamava atenção, e saberem da sua história não ajudava, afinal ela não era apenas qualquer cardassiana, ela era a filha de Gul Dukat.

Garak chegou e o rosto de Ziyal se iluminou. E havia algo similar com Garak também. Julian não tinha dúvida que ele era uma das pessoas mais importantes para Garak na estação, talvez até a mais e que o tempo que eles dividiam juntos era de valor para o cardassiano. Mas Ziyal era um pouco da casa que ele sentia falta, ela trazia coisas para Garak que ele sabia que ele nunca traria.

Julian se encontrou saindo do promenade sem nem mesmo pensar em fazê-lo, e quando ele pensou ele resolveu continuar andando rumo a enfermaria. Ele fez uma breve ligação dizendo que não poderia comparecer para almoço naquele dia, e que Garak poderia ir almoçar com Ziyal sozinho, se Garak ficou decepcionado com isso ele não mostrou nenhum sinal em sua voz. E Julian continuou andando

Ziyal precisava de Garak mais do que ele agora. E ele sabia que ele não tinha o direito de interferir, mas ele também não precisava olhar.


End file.
